Code: Diamante
by UkeDuke
Summary: Una guerra entre dioses causara que la tierra se vea involucrada entre el fuego cruzado, un inmenso mal forjara alianza con la IA mas peligrosa jamas creada: XANA. Doce diamantes deben ser encontrados, y los guardianes del Wakfu fallaron en su mision hace siglos. AD: Yaoi y posiblemente Lemmon...OddxUlrich, WilliamxYumi, JeremyxAelita.


Code: Diamantes.

Disclamer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece solo utilizo sus personajes, trama e historia por mera diversión hacia la escritura. Cualquier similitud con el juego Wakfu no es coincidencia ya que utilizo sus personajes al escribir este fic en el cual dejo aclarado que solo utilizo sus personajes por mi pasión a la escritura fantástica.

Advertencias: Yaoi y posiblemente Lemmon.

Capítulo I: "Carta de la suerte"

Jeremy tecleaba nervioso en el superordenador, XANA había lanzado múltiples ataques en el mes y se notaba que la inteligencia artificial estaba muy descontenta con la derrota de un ataque muy bien planeado hace tres meses, y se ha encargado de hacerle la vida imposible a los guerreros virtuales.

-Odd si fallas, todo se acaba aquí, lo habremos perdido todo, esta es tu ultima flecha ya no puedo hacer más-le advirtió Jeremy a quien su voz le hizo notar que estaba muy nervioso.

-Tranquilo, Aelita podrá desactivarla solo necesito concentrarme-dijo Odd mientras apuntaba hacia el ojo de una gran bola que intentaba derribar una torre del sector boscoso, pero esta se cerró bruscamente para recargar su tiro-solo necesito una flecha.

Ulrich al igual que Yumi y William ya habían sido devirtualizados y como si esto fuera poco una gran manada de avispones iba tras el gato guerrero. Sus amigos no podían hacer otra cosa que miraban la pantalla del ordenador con el mismo nerviosismo que Jeremy, la japonesa no podía evitar sudar frio, Ulrich sintió que su corazón empezó a darle duros golpes, su visión se cristalizo, y sus poros empezaban a traicionarlo, si todo esto terminaba así no iba a tener oportunidad de confesársele a su gatito morado, William intentaba mostrarse lo más indiferentemente posible, pero en el fondo le preocupaba el rubio que ahora era el pilar fundamental que sostenía la supervivencia humana.

La gran bola de acero virtual se volvió a abrir con su tiro ya cargado y apunto de disparar, el cual podría fácilmente derribar la torre en la cual cierta chica de pelo rosa intentaba desactivar y aún estaba dentro, esto se está poniendo muy muy feo.

-Hora de hacerte añicos-dijo Odd disparando su última flecha laser.

La flecha viajaba certera y parecía tener todas las de dar en la diana, pero a medida que se acercaba la flecha fue cambiando de dirección, como si un soplido inexistente, una pequeñísima brisa del destino haya querido cambiar el juego.

Y Odd vio lo peor, lo que más temía: la flecha dio en el material blindado del enemigo. Pero antes de que Odd fuera desmaterializado por un avispón, antes de exhalar su último suspiro, antes de que el enemigo derribe la torre, otro proyectil dio en el blanco destrozando al ariete blindado en mil pedazos.

Mientras Odd iba siendo desmaterializado miro rápidamente la dirección de donde provino aquella salvación inesperada que seguramente había salvado al mundo y a su amiga también.

Una figura encapuchada con una caperuza negra, quien en su mano derecha sostenía lo que parecían eran cartas marrones; el al igual que Odd era desmaterializado con un evidente gesto de dolor en sus labios y mitad de su cuerpo ya desaparecido. Esa fue la última visión de Odd al salir forzosamente de Lyoko.

-¡Odd!-gritaron con evidente preocupación William y Ulrich.

-Ahora Jeremy, hazlo ¡ya!-grito Aelita viendo que la torre se encontraba desactivada.

-Salto al pasado-dijo el chico rubio con un suspiro de alivio en su voz un segundo antes de presionar la tecla.

Y como era de esperarse: todo volvió a ese sábado en la mañana, Odd se encontró en su cama mullida y calentita sin preocupación alguna, se levantó precipitadamente al recordar aquella figura encapuchada, que había salvado a Aelita de aquella caída seguramente mortal, se dio cuenta de que Ulrich tal y como había sucedido esa misma mañana ya no se encontraba en su cama, por lo que había vivido no fue un sueño.

Salto de la cama, dejando sabanas, almohada y ropa dispersada en cada rincón de la habitación, se vistió tan rápido que el mismísimo Flash tendría envidia de la velocidad de nuestro gatito morado, tomo su móvil, se puso sus usuales zapatillas de plataforma amarillas y salió a toda pastilla a buscar a sus amigos.

Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita y Jeremy se encontraban en la cafetería ya charlando del gran tiro del gato morado, hasta que este apareció casi sin aires y sudando como si hubiese corrido por medio mundo buscándoles, los chicos al ver la llegada de a su compañero, empezaron a felicitarlo y a adular su grandioso tiro.

-Gracias, por salvarme Odd me hubiese encantado ver ese tiro-dijo Aelita sonriéndole y mostrando su pulgar arriba.

-sí, pero- El rubio de mechones morado quiso hablar pero fue interrumpido por Jeremy quien estaba sentado al lado de la peli rosa.

-XANA debe estar dando vuelta medio Lyoko por ti-dijo el rubio mientras se reía brevemente.

Odd no pudo evitar soltar una risita, pero rápidamente se centró en el tema.

-tienes razón pe…-una vez más fue interrumpido pero esta vez por la japonesa.

-Ni siquiera yo puedo dar un tiro tan limpio, cada vez estas mejorando tu puntería un día de estos me vas a dejar atrás-se rio un poco burlona- igualmente te felicito Odd-dijo la japonesa mientras lo miraba y esperaba su reacción.

-¡Yo no lo hice!-grito Odd convirtiéndose en un imán de miradas, las cuales pocas no eran.

El gato se sentó rápidamente al lado de su castaño amigo y se encogió de hombros escondiéndose de las miradas, con un evidente color rojo en su cara, el cual al castaño le pareció hermoso ese pequeñísimo impulso corporal del rubio, pero reprimió sus sentimientos y se limitó a observar a Odd.

-¿de qué hablas?-esta vez fue Ulrich quien sostuvo la palabra pero en voz baja-usaste a esa pelota gigante como muñeco de prácticas y lo convertiste en un montón de cuadritos digitales-le dijo para sacarlo de su improvisado escondite.

-Yo no fui-dijo Odd aun avergonzado-falle, falle por esto-dijo mientras se sacaba un pelito de su cabeza y lo mostraba ante sus amigos.

-Pero tú disparaste y luego se desapareció del duelo-le dijo Jeremy intentado creer a su amigo.

-no-dijo mientras negaba lenta y pesadamente- yo dispare y falle-admitió Odd hablando en voz baja.

-¿y cómo fue que se desmaterializo…-empezó a indagar Aelita pero Odd la interrumpió secamente.

-había otra persona con unas cartas a unas cuantas plataformas arriba de nosotros, el dio el tiro de gracia-explico Odd mientras miraba a sus compañero.

-eso es imposible Odd-le refuto Jeremy-nadie más figuraba en el mapa.

-Yo lo vi, cuando una de esas patatas asquerosas le disparo por la espalda-dijo Odd haciendo como si estrangulara el aire al mencionar a la criatura virtual.

-Odd-le llamo Ulrich, y este se sintió privilegiado al ver que su amigo le dirijo suavemente su mirada-sabes que como tu amigo siempre hare lo imposible para creerte pero ¿estas cien por ciento seguro que fallaste y que otra "persona" salvo a Aelita?-le pregunto Ulrich con un tono de voz muy suave y gentil.

-No estoy cien por ciento seguro, estoy doscientos por ciento seguro de lo que vi-dijo Odd sin sonar agresivo ni hastiado.

-Yo le creo-sentencio Ulrich apenas Odd había terminado de hablar-yo vi que un esqueleto o algo así se puso ante un disparo para proteger a William la semana pasada en Lyoko-declaro Ulrich seriamente-no quise decirlo porque creí que lo había imaginado-tan seria fue la declaración del alemán que Yumi robo la palabra siguiente.

-yo juraría haber visto a un loco con máscaras aquí en el mundo real cuando XANA dio el ataque del lime-dio a conocer la japonesa- parecía que había salvado a Ulrich de convertirse en gelatina de limón; pero cuando lo vi salió corriendo, yo no pude hacer nada porque había mucha gente en problemas y Ulrich no ayudo mucho estando desmayado-dijo recordando la vergonzosa escena que el alemán había tenido un mes atrás.

-Oigan-dijo Jeremy siendo la actual atención del grupo-¿recuerdan cuando el superordenador empezó a comportarse de forma extraña?-todos asintieron para darle la razón a su amigo-juraría haber visto a un chico de pelo azul manipular el superordenador en un sueño, pero cuando quise hablarle se evaporo-dijo y espero que el Aelita terminara su frase.

-y luego al día siguiente empezó a funcionar así como si nada-dijo Aelita recordando la expresión de Jeremy al intentar reparar el ordenador.

-a mí también me paso algo parecido-dijo William que acababa de llegar y escucho la conversación de sus amigos-¿recuerdan cuando XANA se volvió a apoderar de mi cuerpo?-todos volvieron a asentir-mientras estaba asimilado puedo jurar que un duende volador con un pincel mágico me quito a XANA de encima y lo vi volar hacia el bosque-Dijo William algo avergonzado ya que ese día había dañado de gravedad a Odd y a Yumi-siempre creí que fue un sueño o mi imaginación-se excusó Dumbar finalizando la charla.

Luego de esto, nuestro grupo de guerreros empezó a preguntarse quienes eran estas personas o seres que los habían salvado en más de una ocasión, y lo más importante: ¿eran amigos o enemigos? Eso lo hacían sin sospechar que eran escuchados por otra persona que como los oía hablar, también los miraba desde una mesa muy cercana.

-Ya se enteraron, reunión en el bosque, ahora-hablo para sí mismo sin dejar de mirar a los guerreros virtuales en especial a Jeremy-y llamen a los dioses, necesitamos nuevas instrucciones-volvió a decir mientras se paraba y caminó rumbo a la puerta pues debía asistir a una importante reunión en el bosque.

**CONTINUARA**

Wuaaa mi primer capítulo, de mi primer fic, de mi primera vez escribiendo a un público más extenso /n.n/.

Acepto comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, lo que quieran para el III capitulo (porque el II ya lo estoy escribiendo)…

PD: se me olvido decir que Denna es mi invención y también Chars…personajes que conocerán en el segundo capitulo :O

Gracias por leerme…Pooh se retira hasta la próxima. Bye =D


End file.
